The Luigi War
by SuperLuigiBros159
Summary: Mario is dead, and Bowser and King Boo has teamed up. The Mushroom Kingdom is falling apart as war rages on. But there is a hidden prophecy saying this: ONLY THE MAN IN GREEN CAN SAVE THE DAY.
1. Chapter 1: The Team-up

Chapter 1: The Team-up

No light entered the pitch-black throne room. Bowser sat there with a look of triumph on his face. Nothing could ruin his mood, not even the harsh light coming from the now opening door, as his servant, Kamek, walked in.

"Congragulations for killing Mario, your evilness." Said Kamek. "I came here to congragulate you, AND to tell you that you have a visitor." Kamek turned around, his back facing Bowser. "YOU CAN COME IN NOW!" Kamek called. Kamek left and was replaced by a familier and floating figure.

"Hello, Bowser. It's been awhile." King Boo was floating in front of Bowser.

"Grr." Bowser growled under his breath. "What the HELL do you want?"

"I heard the fact that you killed Mario. Is this true?"

"Why, yes, it is." Bowser sounded proud.

"That means that we could take over the entire Mushroom Kingdom?"

"What do you mean 'we'"

"His brother"

"Green Stache? HA! You think he can stop me?! He's a wimp!"

"I went against him twice, and got my ghostly ass kicked both times. Plus, there's a prophecy." King Boo then pulled out a book from nowhere, and opened it to the first page. "ONLY THE MAN IN GREEN CAN SAVE THE DAY" He read it out loud. "See? We need to work together to do this.

Bowser thought for a minute, then answered. "Fine, but we'll need to hide the prophecy. You hide it, and I'll call war with Peach tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal." With that said, King Boo left to hide the prophecy, once again darkening the room. Bowser laid down and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep, dreaming about winning the war that followed.

A/N: A short first chapter to first story. I will try to update weekly, but keep in mind I have other ideas for other stories(look at my profile!). Anyway, hope you liked, and see you next story, or next chapter, it depends.


	2. Chapter 2: The Funeral

A/N: Here it is. Chapter 2. And I promise this will be longer than chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I forgot this in chapter 1 but I do NOT own these characters. Nintendo does. And IT SUCKS TO BE WEEGIE! belongs to Interrobang Studios.

Chapter 2: The Funeral

It was raining, which darkened Luigi's mood even farther. He held his black umbrella over his head has he looked at his brother's grave. It read: MARIO MARIO, A HERO, A FRIEND, AND A BROTHER. 1981-2013.

Daisy stood next to Luigi, who now held tears in his eyes. Daisy would miss Mario, but she felt really bad for Luigi. Luigi had lost the last of his family, so Daisy sat there, comforting her boyfriend.

Suddenly, Luigi ran, not saying goodbye to anyone, and into his mansion. Luigi was sobbing. HARD. He felt like he would never be happy again. Mario was dead, and there was nothing he do about it. Except have a flashback of Mario's death.

(start flashback) Peach's Castle was crumbling fast. Bowser had recently attacked the castle, but Peach escaped. Bowser was breathing fire in all sorts of random places setting the castle on fire. Mario and Bowser were fighting in the foyer, and Mario was losing. Bowser enventually gave up, and tail slammed Mario against the wall. Bowser jumped out the window, and ran off to his castle. Mario sat there with tears in his eyes. The castle then collapsed, killing the red-clad hero. Mario's body was dug out moments later.

(end flashback) Luigi walked into his room, and turned on his computer. It was Wensday, so he wanted to check IT SUCKS TO BE WEEGIE!, which updated new comics every Wensday. Luigi didn't know why he liked it, with him almost never getting a happy ending. But, nonetheless, he still liked it.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, causing Luigi to jump a bit. He walked to the door, opened it, and found Daisy standing there.

"Weeg, are you OK?" Daisy asked with pure concern. Daisy could've cried at the sight of Luigi, but held back her tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Luigi lied.

"No, you're not. I know a lie when I hear one. Look, we ALL miss Mario. He was a friend to ALL of us. But I'm really sorry. I know how much you miss him, but adbandoning his funeral isn't going to bring him back."

"Yes, I know that, Daisy. But," Luigi Paused "I couldn't help but run away! He wasn't only my bro, but one of my BEST friends! And I lost someone I love as both a brother, AND a friend!" Luigi stood there, out of breath.

Daisy was speechless. She pulled Luigi into a hug, and whispered into his ear: "Weeg, I'm sorry. I really am"

A/N Still short, but longer than the first chapter. Hope you liked and please review. I only got 2 reviews, both from guests, and I need more, please. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: The Calling of War

A/N: This chapter is probably going to be really short, so sorry. But enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Nintendo does.

Chapter 3: The Calling of War

Luigi definatly felt better than yesterday, the day of the funeral. But his mood wouldn't last long. For a surprise was waiting. And he wasn't going to like it.

Bowser silently walked to the pile of rubble, which used to be Peach's Castle. Toadsworth sat in front of it. He heard Bowser's footsteps behind him, and he quickly spun around.

"YOU!" Toadsworth was pissed at the sight of Bowser. " YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED MASTER MARIO, YOU BITCH!"

"Hey, calm down" Bowser said calmly. "Where is Peach?"

"At the bank. Why? So you can kidnap her again now that Mario isn't around?"

"Hell, no. I'm calling war with Peach."

"Oh. OK. I guess I'll tell Peach when she get's back.""

"Wait. I want to name it."

"… OK? What do you want to name it?"

"Hmm, how about,… The Luigi War!"

"THE LUIGI WAR!? WHAT KIND OF STUPID NAME IS THAT!? Plus, why Luigi?"

"Err… That's top secret!"

"Ugh, fine. But I hate the name though"

"That's not all." Bowser threw a binder full of papers at Toadsworth's face. " Show that to the Princess. I perfectly scheduled all 3 battles. Best 2 out of 3 wins."

"This is the weirdest war ever"

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing, nothing."

Bowser scowled. He walked away and was replaced by Peach.

"Toadsworth, what's with that binder?" Peach said. She looked like she was crying (remember, Mario's dead. Very important to the plot).

"Princess, welcome to The Luigi War." Toadsworth said, handing Peach the binder.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I don't have a lot of time. But the next chapter will be MUCH longer than this. Promise! Still, hope you liked, and please REVIEW! I really need those. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Battle

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all who reviewed this story, that Guest, Forshadower, and Wordsgalore10. Thanks for reviewing people! And if you haven't reviewed, REVIEW OR ELSE!

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns these characters, not me. I own that guy in the cave though.

Chapter 4: The First Battle

I didn't want this to happen. But it just did. I was in a cave, which was lit up by an opening down a rocky tunnel. I started running toward the light but stopped cold when I saw the big surprise of the day. King Boo was floating down the hall holding a book. He floated past me without noticing me. Strange. I was sure he saw me. He went to the other end of the cave and was stopped by a guy with torn clothes and a bandage.

"Hey, what's the big idea? This is MY territory. And what's up with the book?" The man asked.

But King Boo just silenced him. He dug up the book and then turned to me.

"Luigi" He said "Wake up. Luigi, please wake up. Please wake up…"

"Err…, King Boo, go away, mmm, uh? Gah! Daisy?" Luigi asked, scared senseless. That dream WAS pretty creepy.

"Luigi, are you OK?" Daisy asked. "You looked like you having a nightmare. You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But every night since Mario died, if I could even fall asleep, I would have nightmares…"

"Well Luigi" Daisy paused. "The first battle to the war is starting in a few minutes"

"I'm not fighting"

"Why not? Your name is in the name."

"Yeah, very flattering. The last thing I need is to get blown up in a war."

Suddenly a voice was heard overhead. "Guess what?! The first battle to The Green Sta- I mean The Luigi War, is starting now!" Bowser was next to King Boo, and the Boos and members of the Koopa Troop was walking and floating behind them.

Peach, Toadsworth, and several Toads stood there, waiting to get this over with.

"Weeg" Daisy said "I guess I'll just leave you here. Because I'm fighting." Daisy then left Luigi's side, and joined Peach's army.

Luigi sighed, and moved to the window to watch. The scene wasn't pretty. Bob-ombs were being tossed, Bullet Bills were being launched, and spheres were being thrown. Several Toads and Koopa Troop members died almost instantly. Then a Toad dodged a Bullet Bill, which was heading straight for Luigi's Mansion! Luigi yelled, and ran out the back door. His mansion blew up behind him, sending Luigi flying a few feet. Luigi landed head first, losing all concesness.

I walked over to the to where King Boo dug up the book, and started digging it out. It wasn't easy, with that man staring at me, but I got it out. I opened the book, and read it: ONLY THE MAN IN GREEN CAN SAVE THE DAY.

That's when Luigi woke up screaming in the destroyed version of Toad Town.

A/N: I believe that was the longest chapter so far. Anyway, hope you liked, thanks for reading, and thanks to those nice people who auctully REVIEWED! You guys are the best! Anyways, see you next chapter, people. Buh-bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Start of Adventure

A/N: 2 chapters in one day! :D Well enjoy, and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Nintendo does. I own the plot, though! :D

Chapter 5: Start of Adventure

"Luigi, are you OK? Say something!" Daisy was scared half to death that Luigi almost died.

"No, not this time. Who won the battle?"

"Bowser and King Boo. Get up." Daisy helped Luigi up.

Suddenly Luigi spoke, "We have to leave, now!"

"Why?"

"Because of another nightmare. And I think it might be true. We have to find that book!"

"What book?"

Luigi carried on to tell her about BOTH dreams. About the book, about King Boo, about the strange man, everything. "It could be true, and if it is, we must destroy the book. It's most likely a prophecy, and if we destroy it, than ANYONE can 'save the day.' I'm not fighting!"

Daisy thought for a moment, then answered: "OK. We'll find it, then destroy it. You find a weapon, and I'll gather people to come and help. Deal?"

"Deal" Then they went their separate ways. About an hour later, they met at Daisy's castle in Sarasaland. Daisy waqs sitting in her kart, along with Peach and Toad. Luigi ran up to greet them. He hopped into the car and said "I borrowed a knife from Toadsworth. It's all I got."

"Then hopefully it works. Fasten your seat belts, everyone." Daisy placed a smirk on her face. "It's going to be a bumpy ride" With that said, she slammed on the pedal, and they sped off. FAST.

"Daisy, can you slow down?" Said Toad, who felt like barfing. "This isn't Mario Kart!"

"Toad's right!" Peach said. "Can you please slow down?"

"Fine, ya party poopers." Daisy said, slowing down. She didn't know where to go though.

A few days later, they came across a cave with a pile of bombs outside.

"Let's check the cave." Daisy said, hopping out. She walked up to the cave and read a stone with words carved into it. It read: The Cave of Supercalifragilisticexpelladocius. Enter at own risk.

"This'll be fun" Peach said climbing out.

Toad, without a word, climbed out and barfed. He then wiped his mouth and said, "Discusting!"

Luigi hopped out and, avoiding the wet pile of gooiness, said: "Daisy, why not have a little fun with the bombs? I wouldn't hurt, would it?"

"Yeah, Daisy!" Peach said. "I haven't had fun in forever!"

"Yeah daisy! I need something to think about besidedes my sore throat!" Toad whined.

Daisy thought, then answered: "Bombs away."

A/N: Now you're probably wondering, why bombs? That will be revealed next chapter. Until then, thanks for reading, and I really hoped you liked this chapter. And one last thing before I go: REVIEW! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: Bombs Away

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter! :D Hope you had a good Christmas, and enjoying their winter break. Cause I am. :P Anyway, enjoy and please REVIEW!

Chapter 6: Bombs Away

Peach, squealing with delight, ran up to the bomb pile first, and picked one up. She examined it, then tossed it behind her as everyone turned to see the explosion. Everyone shielded their eyes as the bomb hit the ground, blew up, and set that area on fire.

"This is fun!" said Peach. Daisy turned to the pile.

"Guess it's my turn." She said, picking one up. With her strength, she managed to toss it out of sight. Everyone watched in amazement.

Meanwhile, back in the Mushroom Kingdom, everyone was preparing for the second battle. Bowser and King Boo sat in front of their army in eagerment.

"I can't believe this moment came so fast!" King Boo said. "Win this battle, and the entire Mushroom Kingdom will be ours!"

"Yeah!" Said Bowser "It would take them lots of luck in order to keep this war alive!" Then without warning, Daisy's bomb blew up right behind a Goomba, stunning it. "What was that?" Said the Goomba, regaining his balance. Everyone stared at each other in confusement.

Back with the Man in Green and friends (yeah, I had to make it sound like a little kid cartoon), Toad was preparing to chuck his chosen bomb. "Well, here goes nothing!" Toad said, closing his eyes and chucking the bomb behind him. But with his weakness, it barely flew a yard and blew up Daisy's kart. Everyone but Daisy gulped, while Daisy just stared, wide-eyed.

"O-OK" Stuttered Daisy "L-Let's just enter the cave" But Luigi stopped her.

"Wait, Daisy!" He said "I haven't got a turn yet!"

Daisy groaned. "Fine, but make it quick!" Daisy half-yelled.

Luigi turned to the bombs then, without hesitation, chucked all of them. All of the bombs went out of sight, just like Daisy's"

Meanwhile, back with The Luigi War, everyone was still being confused, when suddenly, a Koopa Troopa yelled, "LOOK OUT!"

No one had time to react. All the bombs landed in the Koopa Troop, killing several.

"RETREAT, RETREAT!" Screamed Bowser, leading King Boo, and the survivors of the Koopa Troop away from the Mushroom Kingdom. Toadsworth, all those Yoshis, and all those Toads, celebrated.

"WE DID IT! WE WON THE SECOND BATTLE!" Screamed several Toads. But all of them dreadfully faced the fact that there was still one more battle…

Inside Bowser's throne room, Bowser and King Boo were talking

"Yeah, it was a bad idea to run away rather then moving out of blast zone, but come on!" Said Bowser "There's still one more battle. We got this in the bag!"

"SHUT UP! THOSE BOMBS WERE THE SAME ONES THAT I LEFT BY THE CAVE WHERE I HID THE PROPHECY!" Shouted King Boo

"Hey, no need to shout, we-"

"I HAVE EVERY NEED TO SHOUT! THIS MEANS SOMEONE FOUND THE CAVE AND POSSIBLY THE PROPHECY!"

Bowser looked at his feet. "Oh."

"We have to protect the prophecy in order to have the kingdom. Protect it, and soon, everyone who's alive in what's left of the kingdom, will be on their knees in front of me. Begging for mercy. Bowing before me. And cheering over the death of the green-clad wimp!"

A/N: Well, things are really starting to pick up. :D So thanks to my friend, SHYGUY, for reviewing and thanks to everyone for reading! Well, hope you liked and see you next chapter. Peace!

P.S. REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Nintendo does. I do, however, own the plot, and the surprise character. :D

Chapter 7: The Fight

Inside the cave, Daisy looked pretty steamed, while Luigi looked just plain disappointed. The fact that Mario was dead stormed through his mind like a… Oh, I don't know. Let's just say that he just felt disappointed. Suddenly Peach went up to his side.

"Luigi?" She asked kindly.

"Mmm?" Luigi replied back.

"You're thinking about Mario, aren't you?"

'How did she know? Was I really that obvious?' Luigi thought.

"Look, I'm sorry he died, bu-"

"Mario's not dead."

"… W-what?" Peach asked, confused. (Yeah, I included the first stage of dealing with loss: Denial)

"He's not dead" Luigi repeated.

Peach just stared until Daisy walked up and said: "Back off. He's MY guy, not yours."

Peach stopped staring at Luigi and turned towards Daisy, while Luigi stared at both of them. Toad also turned his attention to the two princesses.

Finally, Peach replied: "Why don't you make me?"

Daisy put a look of pure anger and hatred on her face and said: "What did you just say?"

"T-that doesn't matter, I-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

Toad, desparate to stop the growing fight, stepped in. "Girls, I really don't-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, TOAD!" Daisy yelled, then slapping Toad against the wall.

"H-how could you… Daisy!" said Luigi in surpise.

"WHAT!?" Daisy yelled at Luigi.

Luigi opened his mouth as wide as he could. Daisy, yelling at him. Suddenly Luigi lost it. "HOW COULD YOU TWO FIGHT AT A MOMENT LIKE THIS!? THIS JUST STARTED, AND NOW IT'S GETTING OUT OF HAND! YOU GOTTA STOP RIGHT NOW!" Luigi then, out of breath, walked over to Toad, and helped him up.

"OH, SO NOW THE WORLDS STUPIDEST GREEN-CLAD IDIOT IS GOING TO YELL AT ME, TELLING ME TO STOP A GOD DAMN FIGHT FROM CONTINUING!? AM I RIGHT!?" yelled Daisy, directly in Luigi's face.

Luigi now on the verge of tears, stared at Daisy thinking 'Daisy, my own girlfriend, yelling at me, telling me I'm an idiot? How could this happen?'

Then Luigi broke down, sobbing uncontrollably.

Daisy, realizing what she just did, let a few tears fall herself. She watched her boyfriend sob, completely silent.

Then, a voice came from behind "Wow. Isn't that a lot of drama"

Luigi stopped sobbing, staring at a man from his dream: A guy with torn clothes, and a bandage over his left eye.

A/N: I agree with my made up character: A lot of drama. Anywayz, hope you liked, please review, and thanks for reading. Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8: The Prophecy

A/N: Happy 2014 everybody! Hope you had a great New Years! Anyway, sit back and enjoy this new chapter by yours truly!

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Nintendo does. I do own Super, "Random Shit Overload", and the plot. :D

Chapter 8: The Prophecy

The man walked up to Luigi and held out his hand. "Name's Supercalifragilisticexpelladocios. But you can call me 'Super'. Nice to meet you!"

Luigi grabbed his hand and shook it. "Luigi Mario. I recognize you from somewhere but I can't remember you…"

"Oh, BTW, I was the only survivor to a zombie apocalypse! Aren't you excited to meet me?"

"Oh, are you now. No offence, but I don-"

(Followed by this is a little something I like to call: "Random Shit Overload"! But beware, and read with caution. "Random Shit Overload" can leave you bored, confused, and/or dead, due to its confusing nature. You have been warned…)

Super continued on to sing a random song that just happened to pop into his head. "Basketball Joooohn! I got a Basketball Jooooohn! I got a Basketball John, John Stocktan, oooo, oooo, oooooooooo…"

"No one cares!" Toad said, interupting Super's song.

(And this concludes "Random Shit Overload"

Then Luigi reconized Super. "Hey! You're from that dream I had!" Luigi's eyes widened. "And that means…" He ran past Super and began digging in the dirt.

Super looked a bit disappointed. "Was it something I said?"

But Luigi ignored him. He kept digging out something. About 2 minutes later he pulled out a book and opened it. After flipping through the pages, he found what he was looking for. "ONLY THE MAN IN GREEN CAN SAVE THE DAY, here it is!" Then he pulled out the knife in his pocket. "Just destroy this book, and the Mushroom Kingdom actually stands a chance!" He pulled in a big breath, and STAB! He looked at the know bent knife. Then he looked at the un-stabbed book. "No, NO!" Then he took the book and started slamming it against the wall of the cave. "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!"

Then he dropped to the ground and started sobbing again. "It's over. It's all over."

Daisy started letting those tears fall again. 'This is all my fault. If I hadn't yelled at him before, he would have more self confidence' Daisy walked up to Luigi. "Weeg,-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Luigi yelled louder than possible.

Daisy, caught WAY off guard stumbled, and fell backwards.

A/N: Woah, Luigi! Who would expect such a foul word coming out of such a innocent mouth? Oh well. Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed. Oh, and please review. Speaking of reviews, thanks to xXSkit-SkatXx for the word. Appreciate it. Also, thanks to Foreshadower for his THIRD review to this story. You rock, man! Anywayz, see ya!


End file.
